


Sonic for Maria

by sonicbros



Series: Requests [6]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Sonadow Undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicbros/pseuds/sonicbros
Summary: Sonic sacrifices himself to bring back Maria.





	Sonic for Maria

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt:  
"Ok so like,,, I got an idea lol but Im not good at writing so whatever but,,, what if sonic sacrifices himself (in some kind of story plot lol) so Maria can live again?? And like Shadow doesn't know what to do."

Shadow stared.

He didn’t understand what happened, eyes wide as he tried to process the scene in front of him.

-

_It had been a particularly difficult fight against Eggman. Everyone was a bit roughed up, but Shadow had been the only one who had become overwhelmed by robots. Now, their scraps lay scattered across what was formerly the battlefield. The Doctor had fled already—Tails and Knuckles were brushing the dirt off themselves. _

_Sonic and Shadow knelt together. _

_“Hey, stay with me, Faker,” Sonic said with a small grin, hands on the ebony hero’s shoulders to keep him upright._

_Shadow blinked his eyes back open. He hadn’t realized how much energy he’d used while trying to get the robots off his back. He was aching, tired. An energy beam had clipped the side of his abdomen and it stung more than he cared to admit. Nonetheless, he shoved Sonic’s hands away._

_“Leave me alone,” he huffed, the exhaustion in his voice unavoidably noticeable. He got his foot underneath himself, sliding a hand to his knee to support himself as he stood up, but as soon as he got to his feet, he grimaced and collapsed. _

_Sonic was fast enough that he could catch him before he hit the ground. “Not happening,” he said, wrapping an arm around his waist, grabbing Shadow’s arm to move it around his shoulders for him. “I’m never going to leave you alone again.”_

_Shadow initially gave a grunt, not doing much to fight the help Sonic was forcing him to accept. After a second of thought, however, he furrowed his brow. “What?” he asked, looking over at him as they began to walk. _

_Sonic didn’t look back at him, and instead looked straight ahead, frowning deeper than Shadow ever thought possible for such an optimistic hedgehog. “I left you once before,” he said, “and I’ll never do it again.”_

_Shadow blinked at him, but then shook his head and closed his eyes. He was in too much pain to think about what Sonic had just said. It didn’t even make sense to him—he didn’t think he knew what he was talking about._

_They walked toward the direction of town in silence, until Sonic spoke again. _

_“I’m going to make it up to you, Shadow,” he said. “One day, and one way or another.”_

-

“No,” Shadow breathed, his voicing trembling harder than he ever would have previously allowed it.

He gazed at the two bodies in front of him—first Sonic. He watched his chest, looked for movement, looked for the flushed color of warm skin, looked for anything, but found nothing. Then his eyes slid to Maria. He watched her chest rise and fall, studied the rosiness in her cheeks and life in her lips. 

This isn’t what he wanted.

He sank down to his knees, sitting back on his heels as he watched the pair lay together.

He remembered what Sonic had said to him so many months ago.

_“I left you once before and I’ll never do it again.”_

_“I’m going to make it up to you, Shadow. One day, and one way or another.”_

“No,” Shadow growled, but the anger that usually masked his fear, his sorrow, had weakened. 

For Chaos’ sake, this isn’t what he wanted. 

He balled his hands into fists, raising them to cover his eyes, bowing his head. He couldn’t control his shaking as he began to cry silently. He didn’t lift his head when he heard the gentle rustling of movement in the grass before him—he already knew which of the two it was. 

“Shadow?” Maria’s quiet voice came.

He raised his head just enough to look at her from behind his clenched hands, eyes wet and dazed. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked worriedly, sitting up straight, immediately leaning over to grab him and pull him into her arms, rubbing his back quills like it’d only been yesterday since the last time.

Shadow curled into her touch, covering his face again as he cried even harder, yet even more soundlessly. 

“Shadow, who is that?” came her voice as delicate as he remembered it. He could feel her eyes on Sonic.

He didn’t look. He couldn’t answer. He wouldn’t understand.

After that day, his ability to explain Sonic, and the beautiful life he had led, would be lost to him forever.


End file.
